Nous aurions pu être amis
by choup37
Summary: 504. Scène alternative de l'affrontement à la rivière avec Morgane: cette fois, Merlin se défend... avec toutes les conséquences engendrées. 2 versions selon vos envies !
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voici la seconde fic que m'a inspirée le 5x04! Je préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas gai, le rating T est là pour une raison, même s'il n'y a pas de violence explicite ni de tripes qui sortent. Vous êtes prévenus :)**_

_**Sur ces (belles? xD) paroles, bonne lecture à tous et toutes :)**_

* * *

_**Nous aurions pu être amis**_

Recroquevillé contre le chêne, une douleur épouvantable le lançant à l'arrière du crâne, Merlin releva faiblement la tête pour voir Morgane s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait beau avoir changé d'apparence, à présent il reconnaissait sans peine son regard clair étincelant à la lumière du jour. Il se souvenait d'une époque où ses iris bleus semblaient sourire en l'apercevant, un temps de confiance et d'amitié, détruit par la peur et la bêtise dont le protégé de Gaius avait fait preuve. La femme qui lui faisait face aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune princesse douce et généreuse qu'il avait connue autrefois, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour cela. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, la sorcière tendit la main, ses pupilles brunes se dorant d'un éclair jaune caractéristique. Presque aussitôt, sa victime sentit son souffle se couper, le faisant haleter douloureusement à la recherche d'air frais.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait sentie venir, une onde d'énergie le traversa alors, partant de l'intérieur de son ventre pour remonter à travers tous ses membres et en jaillir, projetant violemment son ennemie à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient mis en marche automatiquement, le défendant instinctivement contre le danger imminent. La respiration rauque, leur maitre se redressa péniblement, toussant bruyamment alors que ses poumons se remplissaient de nouveau. Le regard brumeux, le brun cligna des yeux et aperçut son ancienne amie qui gisait un peu plus loin, visiblement sonnée par la riposte qu'elle venait de subir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait d'advenir. _Sa magie avait attaqué Morgane_. Ce qu'il cherchait à éviter depuis des années s'était finalement produit, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu contrôler. L'horreur l'envahit, et il recula instinctivement, les jambes toujours flageolantes, avant de se figer en voyant la jeune femme se redresser à son tour. Cette dernière avait repris involontairement son apparence normale, le choc de l'agression rompant ses faibles forces et le sortilège jeté sur sa personne. Mais plus que tout, c'est le regard qu'elle lui lança qui marqua Merlin. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, tandis qu'elle prenait lentement conscience à son tour de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit se succéder dans ses si belles pupilles surprise, incompréhension, puis colère et finalement douleur en quelques instants, lui provoquant un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était exactement le même mélange d'émotions qui avait brillé dans ses yeux le jour où il l'avait empoisonnée, il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Le magicien crut défaillir quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour balbutier:

_"C'est toi... c'est toi qui as fait ça..."_

Ce n'était plus le monstre sans cœur coupable de centaines de morts qui lui faisait face, c'était la jeune fille qui lui avait donné sa confiance autrefois. Le masque qu'elle s'attachait à conserver si précieusement était tombé quelques instants, révélant l'ancienne Morgane toujours tapie au plus profond de son être. Ce constat serra la gorge de son adversaire, qui ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

_"Je suis désolé."_

La rage apparut brusquement en entendant ces mots sur le visage de la sœur d'Arthur qui hurla, oubliant qu'on pouvait l'entendre:

_"Désolé?! Sale traitre! Tu vas le payer cher!"_

Et d'un bond elle fut debout, lui lançant une boule d'énergie qu'il contra sans difficulté, ses réflexes aiguisés après toutes ces années de combats en tout genre. L'expression de Morgane se teinta un instant de surprise devant sa rapidité, avant que ses traits ne se durcissent. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, de nouvelles boules bleutées foncèrent vers l'ami de Gilli devant qui un champ protecteur se créa, renvoyant les projectiles vers leur propriétaire qui eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour les éviter.

_"Ne vous y essayez pas Morgane, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur."_

Le ton de Merlin était calme, presque froid. A présent que ses dons étaient révélés, il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à jouer le serviteur idiot. Autant assumer ce qu'il était, il était trop tard de toute manière pour revenir en arrière.

_"Comment.. comment peux-tu.."_

Le timbre de voix de la jeune femme aurait pu le faire sourire en d'autres circonstances. Vexée comme un pou. C'était l'image qui correspondait le mieux à ce qui émanait d'elle en cet instant: qu'un supposé imbécile contre si aisément ses attaques lui restait clairement en travers de la gorge. L'intéressé se contenta d'énoncer sèchement, une lueur dure brillant soudainement dans ses yeux:

_"Qui protège Arthur depuis toutes ces années d'après vous? Qui agit dans l'ombre pour qu'il puisse devenir le roi dont rêve le peuple?"_

Il s'était redressé sans même s'en apercevoir, lui conférant une aura de puissance inattendue, sa main toujours levée en signe de défense. La fille d'Uther l'avait écouté parler sans le couper, trop soufflée par ces révélations pour réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait saisi ne faisait que croitre au fur et à mesure de son discours, et finalement elle cria, ne pouvant plus se contenir:

_"Et pourtant tu as voulu me tuer! Tu m'as empoisonnée après m'avoir menti deux ans!"_

La douleur traversa un instant les traits de l'accusé à ce souvenir. Il souffla, tentant d'oublier la culpabilité qui le rongeait sans discontinuité depuis ce jour:

_"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était vous ou la ville... J'ai commis une grave erreur, je le sais, j'aurai dû être honnête avec vous et tout vous dire, j'en suis conscient. Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il se passait réellement, et vous avez cru que je voulais vous tuer, mais c'est bien plus compliqué que cela.. Quelle importance maintenant!, _s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête._ Vous êtes l'unique responsable de vos actes de ces dernières années, personne ne vous a poussée à massacrer le peuple ou à vous en prendre à Gwen ! Vous êtes un danger pour Arthur et tous mes amis, et je ne vous laisserai plus leur faire du mal!"_

Un éclair brilla dans ses pupilles bleues océan, et l'instant d'après un vent venu de nulle part projeta de nouveau la brune en arrière, la faisant gronder de rage. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux anciens amis, violent, rude, à l'image de leurs sentiments en cette seconde. Aucune pitié ne se lisait sur leur visage. C'était un combat à mort, un affrontement entre deux êtres qui auraient dû se tenir côte à côte mais que les craintes et les non-dits avaient séparés, les envoyant dans des directions à jamais opposées. Les boules de feu et autres projectiles magiques se succédaient autour d'eux, faisant de la clairière un véritable champ de bataille.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira l'attention du sorcier, qui releva les yeux une seconde pour apercevoir à sa grande horreur le reste du groupe. Perdu dans son affrontement, il en avait oublié leur présence, il devina que le bruit provoqué par l'échange avait attiré leur attention. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là et ce à quoi ils avaient pu assister... Sa perte momentanée de concentration permit à la prêtresse de lui lancer une nouvelle boule de feu qu'il n'eut cette fois pas le temps d'esquiver, l'envoyant voler en arrière et s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

"_Merlin_!"

La voix terrorisée d'Arthur retentit dans le silence soudain. Son ami se redressa, furieux, sa tempe pulsant durement à l'arrière de la tête. Si ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de tenir malgré sa blessure au crâne, il n'en était pas pour autant invincible et le coup reçu avait pompé lourdement dans ses réserves. D'un geste sec, il frappa le sol de son poing, provoquant un tremblement de terre suffisant pour faire tomber son ennemie. Ses yeux étincelaient d'or quand il se releva, faisant presque disparaitre leur couleur châtain d'origine, à la grande frayeur de ses camarades qui s'étaient rattrapés les uns aux autres lors de la secousse. Sans laisser le temps à l'ancienne pupille royale de réagir, leur protecteur tendit alors la main droite, avant de serrer lentement ses doigts, les pliant les uns après les autres devant une assemblée stupéfaite et terrifiée face au pouvoir qui émanait de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de sa victime, qui sentit à son tour l'air lui manquer et tenta de se défendre, mais Merlin fit un geste de l'autre main vers le sol et elle se retrouva plaquée à celui-ci, incapable du moindre mouvement.

_"Je vous avais dit de ne pas me provoquer..."_

Il avait à peine murmuré, pourtant chacun entendit distinctement ses paroles. Tout autant que la force de sa magie, c'était son expression glacée qui donnait envie aux combattants et à Mithian de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Le Merlin qui leur faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon drôle et souriant auquel ils étaient habitués. L'homme qui maintenait la femme la plus recherchée du royaume à terre sans aucune difficulté était un guerrier, sans aucun doute habitué à se battre fréquemment à en juger par la rapidité de ses réflexes et l'aisance de ses ripostes. Un sorcier puissant, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, un sorcier qui hurlait son allégeance à Arthur. Le dit Arthur qui était accroché à l'arbre à sa gauche, les yeux fixés sans parvenir à y croire sur le combat en cours. Ou plutôt, pour être exact, sur la victoire en cours.

D'un pas lent, son meilleur ami se dirigea vers sa sœur, ses iris toujours illuminés d'or. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, et plus la prisonnière semblait s'étouffer, ses membres pris de soubresauts et spasmes brusques et violents. L'expression de son bourreau était vide de tout sentiment alors qu'il marchait, provoquant de nouveaux frissons parmi les spectateurs involontaires de la scène. Merlin avait barricadé toute émotion en lui, refusant de se pencher sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Plus le choix. C'était trop tard à présent pour changer ce qu'il avait provoqué, il l'avait compris quand la sorcière avait assiégé le château une seconde fois quelques années auparavant. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se permettre de la laisser partir en vie. Il ne voulait pas que les siens meurent encore un jour par sa faute, tout comme Lancelot et Yseult qui lui avaient été arrachés à cause des complots de l'enfant de Gorlois. Il fut bientôt arrivé à un mètre d'elle, ses pupilles couleur soleil se rivant aussitôt dans celles mourantes de sa compagne magique qui pleurait abondamment, parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'attendait.

_"Pardonne-moi."_

Et, d'un geste brusque, il referma son poing, lançant une ultime décharge dans le corps de la femme qui poussa un cri, ses membres se soulevant dans un suprême mouvement de douleur avant de s'immobiliser définitivement. L'expression toujours vide, le sorcier la fixa, ses yeux rivés sans le voir réellement sur le cadavre de celle qui quelques instants encore auparavant l'affrontait avec haine. Son masque d'impassibilité se fendilla sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était fini. Plus jamais l'enfant perdu de Camelot ne les attaquerait. Plus jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à Gwen ou Mithian. Il l'en avait empêché, accomplissant son devoir mais broyant en même temps définitivement son cœur. Ses jambes vacillèrent, et Merlin se sentit tomber sur le sol, alors qu'en parallèle la douleur qui lui vrillait l'arrière du crâne venait se rappeler à son bon plaisir. Mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voyait était cet être sans vie qui lui faisait face, cet être qu'il venait de tuer de sang-froid quelques secondes auparavant, cet être qui avait été son ennemie et qui aurait dû être son âme sœur magique. Peu importait à présent ce qui lui arrivait, peu importait ce que déciderait Arthur, sa vie à lui s'était arrêtée à l'instant où il avait vu la lueur s'éteindre dans les prunelles autrefois si splendides de Morgane Pendragon.

**FIN**

* * *

***cherche sa corde pour se pendre***

**Mais comment j'ai pu écrire cela moi Oo" Je me fais chialer moi-même! *pleure***

**Disons que cela m'a agacé de voir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se faire martyriser comme une poupée sans réagir, j'avais envie d'une bagarre, mais je ne pensais absolument pas en arriver à un tel résultat, j'ai jamais tué de personnage avant cela, j'ai même pour la première fois de ma vie dû mettre le rating T par prudence... Wow... **

**Bon sinon vous en pensez quoi? ^^ Hormis le fait que vous voulez me tuer? (ou pas? Que les sadiques lèvent la main!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Devant les hurlements de certaines personnes que je citerai pas xD *siffle*, je me suis amusée à faire une fin alternative à ma première version de la fic. J'avoue que celle-ci est bien noire, et pour mon propre moral j'avais besoin de tenter autre chose! Le début est donc le même, seule la fin varie, à vous de me dire celle que vous préférez!_

* * *

Recroquevillé contre le chêne, une douleur épouvantable le lançant à l'arrière du crâne, Merlin releva faiblement la tête pour voir Morgane s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait beau avoir changé d'apparence, à présent il reconnaissait sans peine son regard clair étincelant à la lumière du jour. Il se souvenait d'une époque où ses iris bleus semblaient sourire en l'apercevant, un temps de confiance et d'amitié, détruit par la peur et la bêtise dont le protégé de Gaius avait fait preuve. La femme qui lui faisait face aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune princesse douce et généreuse qu'il avait connue autrefois, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour cela. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, la sorcière tendit la main, ses pupilles brunes se dorant d'un éclair jaune caractéristique. Presque aussitôt, sa victime sentit son souffle se couper, le faisant haleter douloureusement à la recherche d'air frais.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait sentie venir, une onde d'énergie le traversa alors, partant de l'intérieur de son ventre pour remonter à travers tous ses membres et en jaillir, projetant violemment son ennemie à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient mis en marche automatiquement, le défendant instinctivement contre le danger imminent. La respiration rauque, leur maitre se redressa péniblement, toussant bruyamment alors que ses poumons se remplissaient de nouveau. Le regard brumeux, le brun cligna des yeux et aperçut son ancienne amie qui gisait un peu plus loin, visiblement sonnée par la riposte qu'elle venait de subir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait d'advenir. _Sa magie avait attaqué Morgane_. Ce qu'il cherchait à éviter depuis des années s'était finalement produit, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu contrôler. L'horreur l'envahit, et il recula instinctivement, les jambes toujours flageolantes, avant de se figer en voyant la jeune femme se redresser à son tour. Cette dernière avait repris involontairement son apparence normale, le choc de l'agression rompant ses faibles forces et le sortilège jeté sur sa personne. Mais plus que tout, c'est le regard qu'elle lui lança qui marqua Merlin. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, tandis qu'elle prenait lentement conscience à son tour de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit se succéder dans ses si belles pupilles surprise, incompréhension, puis colère et finalement douleur en quelques instants, lui provoquant un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était exactement le même mélange d'émotions qui avait brillé dans ses yeux le jour où il l'avait empoisonnée, il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Le magicien crut défaillir quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour balbutier:

_"C'est toi... c'est toi qui as fait ça..."_

Ce n'était plus le monstre sans coeur coupable de centaines de morts qui lui faisait face, c'était la jeune fille qui lui avait donné sa confiance autrefois. Le masque qu'elle s'attachait à conserver si précieusement était tombé quelques instants, révélant l'ancienne Morgane toujours tapie au plus profond de son être. Ce constat serra la gorge de son adversaire, qui ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

_"Je suis désolé."_

La rage apparut brusquement en entendant ces mots sur le visage de la soeur d'Arthur qui hurla, oubliant qu'on pouvait l'entendre:

_"Désolé?! Sale traitre! Tu vas le payer cher!"_

Et d'un bond elle fut debout, lui lançant une boule d'énergie qu'il contra sans difficulté, ses réflexes aiguisés après toutes ces années de combats en tout genre. L'expression de Morgane se teinta un instant de surprise devant sa rapidité, avant que ses traits ne se durcissent. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, de nouvelles boules bleutées foncèrent vers l'ami de Gilli devant qui un champ protecteur se créa, renvoyant les projectiles vers leur propriétaire qui eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour les éviter.

_"Ne vous y essayez pas Morgane, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur."_

Le ton de Merlin était calme, presque froid. A présent que ses dons étaient révélés, il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à jouer le serviteur idiot. Autant assumer ce qu'il était, il était trop tard de toute manière pour revenir en arrière.

_"Comment.. comment peux-tu.."_

Le timbre de voix de la jeune femme aurait pu le faire sourire en d'autres circonstances. Vexée comme un pou. C'était l'image qui correspondait le mieux à ce qui émanait d'elle en cet instant: qu'un supposé imbécile contre si aisément ses attaques lui restait clairement en travers de la gorge. L'intéressé se contenta d'énoncer sèchement, une lueur dure brillant soudainement dans ses yeux:

_"Qui protège Arthur depuis toutes ces années d'après vous? Qui agit dans l'ombre pour qu'il puisse devenir le roi dont rêve le peuple?"_

Il s'était redressé sans même s'en apercevoir, lui conférant une aura de puissance inattendue, sa main toujours levée en signe de défense. La fille d'Uther l'avait écouté parler sans le couper, trop soufflée par ces révélations pour réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait saisi ne faisait que croitre au fur et à mesure de son discours, et finalement elle cria, ne pouvant plus se contenir:

_"Et pourtant tu as voulu me tuer! Tu m'as empoisonnée après m'avoir menti deux ans!"_

La douleur traversa un instant les traits de l'accusé à ce souvenir. Il souffla, tentant d'oublier la culpabilité qui le rongeait sans discontinuité depuis ce jour:

_"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était vous ou la ville... J'ai commis une grave erreur, je le sais, j'aurai dû être honnête avec vous et tout vous dire, j'en suis conscient. Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il se passait réellement, et vous avez cru que je voulais vous tuer, mais c'est bien plus compliqué que cela.. Quelle importance maintenant!, _s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête._ Vous êtes l'unique responsable de vos actes de ces dernières années, personne ne vous a poussée à massacrer le peuple ou à vous en prendre à Gwen ! Vous êtes un danger pour Arthur et tous mes amis, et je ne vous laisserai plus leur faire du mal!"_

Un éclair brilla dans ses pupilles bleues océan, et l'instant d'après un vent venu de nulle part projeta de nouveau la brune en arrière, la faisant gronder de rage. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux anciens amis, violent, rude, à l'image de leurs sentiments en cette seconde. Aucune pitié ne se lisait sur leur visage. C'était un combat à mort, un affrontement entre deux êtres qui auraient dû se tenir côte à côte mais que les craintes et les non-dits avaient séparés, les envoyant dans des directions à jamais opposées. Les boules de feu et autres projectiles magiques se succédaient autour d'eux, faisant de la clairière un véritable champ de bataille.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira l'attention du sorcier, qui releva les yeux une seconde pour apercevoir à sa grande horreur le reste du groupe. Perdu dans son affrontement, il en avait oublié leur présence, il devina que le bruit provoqué par l'échange avait attiré leur attention. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là et ce à quoi ils avaient pu assister... Sa perte momentanée de concentration permit à la prêtresse de lui lancer une nouvelle boule de feu qu'il n'eut cette fois pas le temps d'esquiver, l'envoyant voler en arrière et s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

"_Merlin_!"

La voix terrorisée d'Arthur retentit dans le silence soudain. Son ami se redressa, furieux, sa tempe pulsant durement à l'arrière de la tête. Si ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de tenir malgré sa blessure au crâne, il n'en était pas pour autant invincible et le coup reçu avait pompé lourdement dans ses réserves. D'un geste sec, il frappa le sol de son poing, provoquant un tremblement de terre suffisant pour faire tomber son ennemie. Ses yeux étincelaient d'or quand il se releva, faisant presque disparaitre leur couleur châtain d'origine, à la grande frayeur de ses camarades qui s'étaient rattrapés les uns aux autres lors de la secousse. Sans laisser le temps à l'ancienne pupille royale de réagir, leur protecteur tendit alors la main droite, avant de serrer lentement ses doigts, les pliant les uns après les autres devant une assemblée stupéfaite et terrifiée face au pouvoir qui émanait de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de sa victime, qui sentit à son tour l'air lui manquer et tenta de se défendre, mais Merlin fit un geste de l'autre main vers le sol et elle se retrouva plaquée à celui-ci, incapable du moindre mouvement.

_"Je vous avais dit de ne pas me provoquer..."_

Il avait à peine murmuré, pourtant chacun entendit distinctement ses paroles. Tout autant que la force de sa magie, c'était son expression glacée qui donnait envie aux combattants et à Mithian de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Le Merlin qui leur faisait face n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon drôle et souriant auquel ils étaient habitués. L'homme qui maintenait la femme la plus recherchée du royaume à terre sans aucune difficulté était un guerrier, sans aucun doute habitué à se battre fréquemment à en juger par la rapidité de ses réflexes et l'aisance de ses ripostes. Un sorcier puissant, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, un sorcier qui hurlait son allégeance à Arthur. Le dit Arthur qui était accroché à l'arbre à sa gauche, les yeux fixés sans parvenir à y croire sur le combat en cours. Ou plutôt, pour être exact, sur la victoire en cours.

D'un pas lent, son meilleur ami se dirigea vers sa soeur, ses iris toujours illuminés d'or. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, et plus la prisonnière semblait s'étouffer, ses membres pris de soubresauts et spasmes brusques et violents. L'expression de son bourreau était vide de tout sentiment alors qu'il marchait, provoquant de nouveaux frissons parmi les spectateurs involontaires de la scène. Merlin avait barricadé toute émotion en lui, refusant de se pencher sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Plus le choix. C'était trop tard à présent pour changer ce qu'il avait provoqué, il l'avait compris quand la sorcière avait assiégé le château une seconde fois quelques années auparavant. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se permettre de la laisser partir en vie. Il ne voulait pas que les siens meurent encore un jour par sa faute, tout comme Lancelot et Yseult qui lui avaient été arrachés à cause des complots de l'enfant de Gorlois. Il fut bientôt arrivé à un mètre d'elle, ses pupilles couleur soleil se rivant aussitôt dans celles mourantes de sa compagne magique qui pleurait abondamment, parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'attendait.

La voir dans cet état le détruisit encore davantage, son coeur se brisant en milliers de petits morceaux alors qu'il la regardait, la main levée par dessus elle, prêt à l'achever et à libérer le royaume d'un des pires périls que ce dernier n'ait jamais connu. Comme il le devait. Parce que c'était son destin de protéger Arthur et que Morgane représentait un danger mortel. Et pourtant, alors que le sorcier se tenait là, la vie de la prêtresse entre ses mains, il ne put s'y résigner. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en était juste pas capable. Oui, c'est vrai, le jeune homme avait dû déjà tuer pour se protéger ou sauver les siens, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait commis d'assassinat pareil. Et surtout, il n'avait pas le droit de décider seul. Quelqu'un d'autre avait son avis à donner sur la question.

_"Arthur?"_

Celui-ci sursauta, se redressant lentement, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait le tueur qui lui faisait face. Merlin. _Son_ Merlin, qui avait mis la magicienne à terre entre moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et qui semblait capable de vaincre n'importe quelle personne présente en ces lieux. L'association entre les deux idées était si invraisemblable et horrible qu'il crut vomir. La main de Léon vint se poser sur son bras, l'aidant à tenir debout.

_"Oui?",_ interrogea-t-il faiblement, presque terrifié que celui qu'il considérait malgré tout encore comme son ami l'appelle.

_"Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'elle?"_, demanda ce dernier, d'une voix où se mélangeaient la douleur et quelque chose que le souverain ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de la question.

_"Tu... quoi?!_

_"C'est votre soeur_, expliqua sur le même ton son frère d'armes. _Je ne peux décemment pas l'exécuter sans votre accord. Vous êtes le roi, le seul à avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur les terres de Camelot, la tuer malgré ses crimes sans votre autorisation reviendrait à un simple assassinat."_

Son timbre était calme et posé, en accord avec la sagesse des propos qu'il venait de tenir. Le fils d'Uther sentit un frisson le parcourir, mais pas de peur cette fois: malgré ses puissants pouvoirs, le magicien se rangeait donc sous son autorité, le reconnaissant indirectement comme son maitre. Et ce alors qu'il pouvait le tuer d'un simple regard. C'était... grisant.

_"De plus, c'est votre soeur. Je ne suis pas certain que la tuer devant vous me permettra de vous prouver que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des monstres."_

Argument choc, qui malgré son cynisme toucha en plein coeur son interlocuteur. Ses pupilles bleues ciel se tournèrent tremblantes vers celles océan de la captive, dont le regard s'était écarquillé devant le discours de son ravisseur. Les entrailles du plus jeune des Pendragon se serrèrent devant les traces de ses pleurs. A lui aussi, ce tableau rappelait l'ancienne Morgane. Aux paroles qu'avait prononcées Merlin pendant le combat, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas au courant d'un certain nombre de choses, qui peut-être permettraient d'expliquer la trahison de son ainée. Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il répondit, le souffle court:

_"Je la hais. Je rêve de la voir morte depuis des années pour le mal qu'elle a fait, mais.. mais plus encore, je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle change ainsi. Je rêve toujours de retrouver ma soeur..."_

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. L'aveu serra le coeur de ses amis, Arthur ne s'était jamais remis du changement de camp de la brune qui se sentit étrangement touchée par la peine qui émanait de son cadet. Sa nature généreuse le poussait là encore à une trève, et à une potentielle tentative d'explication. Une faible lueur de joie apparut sur le visage de l'autre homme, qui intérieurement avait espéré cette réponse.

_"Et ce n'est pas en la tuant que j'obtiendrai des explications_, conclut le chevalier dont l'expression s'était de nouveau assombrie. _Et cela vaut aussi pour ta part. Si tu veux que je te pardonne ton mensonge, il va falloir que tu en dises un peu plus que ce que tu as lâché en mitraillant Morgane de boules de feu."_

Malgré la situation plus que dramatique, l'intéressé ne put retenir un pâle sourire.

_"Avec plaisir, Sire."_

Puis il se retourna vers la prêtresse, et murmura, de façon à ce que là encore tous l'entendent:

_"Malgré les apparences, nous ne sommes pas des criminels Morgane. Je ne souhaite pas votre mort, je ne vous combats que parce que vous vous en prenez aux miens. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette mes mensonges, et ma peur qui m'a empêché d'être sincère avec vous. Ce que vous êtes devenue est en grande partie ma faute, et je devrai vivre avec cette idée sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais que les choses soient claires: si vous attaquez encore une seule fois Camelot ou ses alliés, je vous retrouverais, et cette fois je ne me montrerais pas aussi clément." _Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur qui hocha la tête, devinant sa pensée._ **'Nous** ne nous montrerons pas aussi cléments',_ corrigea-t-il froidement avant d'ajouter: "_Ne m'obligez pas à me mettre vraiment en colère. Ce serait la dernière chose que vous verriez."_

Puis, sans prévenir, il rompit les sorts, libérant la sorcière avant de reculer ensuite d'un pas vif. Sans un regard pour elle, il se détourna, l'entendant sans la voir disparaitre dans un tourbillon de poussière. L'adréaline retomba alors brusquement et le blessé sentit sa plaie se rappeler à son bon souvenir, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et lui faisant plaquer sa main dessus avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, le souffle court. Les paupières fermées, le serviteur lutta contre la nausée qui l'envahissait. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course suivi de mains qui se posaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

_"Merlin! Merlin ça va?_

_"Merlin tu te sens bien?"_

Les voix inquiêtes d'Arthur et Gauvain résonnèrent avec force dans l'esprit embrumé de l'intéressé qui balbutia, en rouvrant péniblement les paupières:

_"Oui. Oui ça va. Tout va bien"_, rajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement, entouré de ses deux plus chers amis.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaah! *Se sent mieux***

**J'avoue que je préfère cette fin à l'autre, mais que voulez-vous je devais être en mode noir, et surtout je ne voyais pas comment finir autrement au début.. Merci à FeeEli pour m'avoir ramené sur le chemin de la lumière xD.**

**Alors? Une version préférée entre les deux? Des remarques, des questions, des critiques xD?**


End file.
